Intuition
by greenfairie
Summary: Bethany O'Keefe is infatuated with Sirius, but what happens when these feelings lessen and he falls for her?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Please review. 'Insert stuff here' indicates thoughts.  
  
Bethany O'Keefe sighed as she sat down at one of the tables in the library. She straightened her green and silver tie as she took out her transfiguration book and tried to study her notes, but it was useless. She attention was elsewhere. She kept looking at the table that was 10 or so feet in front of her, but she was looking at one boy in particular. Sirius Black. She knew that every girl in the school wanted to be with him. Or at least hang out with him. Seeing as how she was in Slytherin it would be impossible; her friend Georgia who was in Ravenclaw sat down next to her but she didn't seem to notice. This of course led to Georgia waving her hand in front of her face.  
  
"Of course you pick a Marauder to be infatuated with..." She said her statement louder than necessary making all of their ears perk up. This of course led to their little group walking over to them and Beth banging her head against the table several times.  
  
"I didn't know you would sink this low Georgia. Hanging out with scum like her," Sirius said.   
  
"Bugger off Black," Bethany glared at him.  
  
"Really? Since when do you think some stupid git from Slytherin has any control over me?" Sirius raised an eyebrow. Peter and James were laughing, but Remus was trying to best to be nice. He was a friend of Georgia's after all.  
  
"Look," Bethany shut her book rather harshly. "I didn't bloody ask to be in Slytherin." With that she ripped the Slytherin patch off her robes and threw off her tie. This made Georgia and everyone else including the Marauders gasp. She thrust both the tie and patch into Black's hands and stormed off.  
  
"Smooth move Sirius," Georgia rolled her eyes and went after her friend.  
  
Georgia ran down the hallway and finally caught up with Bethany who by the looks of it was heading back to the Slytherin common room. Georgia caught her shoulder and turned her around. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
Bethany practically snorted, "Ha, tell you that I fancy him?" She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Wait...you fancy him? I thought you were just fawning over him or something," Georgia said.  
  
"Look, Georgia," she brought her hands to her friend's shoulders. "He's in Gryffindor. I'm in Slytherin. It doesn't matter how I feel about him. It'll never work. Plus there's the fact that he hates my guts and we only refer to each other by our last names."  
  
"Well," Georgia paused. "Make an effort to be nice to him then."  
  
"I don't think your seeing my point," Bethany sighed. "He. Is. In. Gryffindor. I. Am. In. Slytherin. That's it. Nothing more to it."  
  
"I take it you don't like being in the house you are after the little stunt you pulled tonight," Georgia raised an eyebrow. Bethany just sighed.  
  
"I'm going back to the common room. I guess I'll see you tomorrow before breakfast," with that she trudged up the stairs and out of her friend's sight. Georgia sighed and headed towards her own dorm.   
  
***  
  
The next morning Bethany woke up bright and early. She walked down the stairs to see Georgia sitting in the common room. "You forgot your books at the library," Georgia said giving them to Bethany.  
  
"Oh, thanks," she shoved them into her school bag. "Shall we go down to breakfast then?" Georgia smiled and nodded and they both walked out of the porthole.  
  
"You do know your wearing the same robe as yesterday?" Georgia said pointing to the missing patch. Bethany just shrugged. "Are we making a statement today?"  
  
Bethany sighed, "Georgia. You know as well as I do that I never wanted to be in Slytherin. I personally don't understand why I'm there to begin with." She pushed the big oak doors open.  
  
Bethany and Georgia always went to breakfast early. There was something about having the great hall deserted that made them both smile. They both loved the school of course but sometimes it was all too much. It made them feel claustrophobic at times to have so many people around them. Dumbledore smiled at them knowingly as students filled the great hall.  
  
Everybody was chatting with his or her neighbor and Dumbledore stood up to make the daily announcements. He held his right hand up to silence everyone, "I have an important announcement to make." The hall suddenly became quiet. "It seems that I have made a mistake." People all starred at Dumbledore in awe. How could he have made a mistake? "There has been a mis-sorting. Will Bethany O'Keefe please come up here?"  
  
Beth made a quick glance at Georgia whose eyes were wide in surprise. 'How did he know?' She stood up from the Slytherin table and walked towards the front of the hall. There was a stool placed there with the sorting hat on top of it. Dumbledore lifted the hat and motioned her to sit on the stool. It seemed like it was only yesterday when she was a first year who was going through the sorting process.  
  
She gave him a questioning glance and he just smiled. He knew. She sat down on the small stool that was once much larger to her. He placed the hat on her head and the sorting hat began looking through her personality. 'Ah, a very good mind. Bravery. Honestly. Loyalty. No, no, Slytherin was not right at all...must be...' "GRYFFINDOR!" It yelled. Bethany's eyes widened. Georgia dropped her toast and her mouth was agape.   
  
The whole hall was silent. The Marauders watched her, surprised and unbelieving. Dumbledore smiled at her and pointed to the Gryffindor table. She stood up and silently walked over to the table plopping down close to the end. All alone. Everyone looked at her for a moment but then the food appeared and they all went back to their own conversations. Lily Evans was the first one to go sit by her.  
  
"Hello. Welcome to Gryffindor. I'm Lily Evans," Lily said warmly.  
  
"Um...thanks. I'm just a little, surprised at the drastic change," Bethany said.  
  
"I would be too. To think from Slytherin to Gryffindor," Lily said.  
  
"Oh, I'm Bethany O'Keefe by the way," she put out her hand and Lily shook it.  
  
"Oh...OH!" she said suddenly. "Your O'Keefe..."  
  
Bethany turned a slight pink, "Yeah. That's me."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry. Didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. It's just every time you talked to the guys they refer to you by O'Keefe. Boys are so stupid," Lily rolled her eyes and Bethany nodded in agreement. "Speaking of the boys...you should probably meet them."  
  
Bethany's eyes widened, "I don't really think that's necessary. They already know me."  
  
"Non-sense. I'm sure you can all be friends. All you need is a proper introduction. They're really nice once you get to know them. Plus, your not in Slytherin anymore so I have a feeling they'll be nicer," Lily smiled and practically dragged her over to the boys. "Boys, this is Bethany. Bethany this is Remus, Peter, James, and Sirius." Lily sat down and patted the spot next to her. Bethany sighed and sat down.  
  
"Hello," Remus said. "Welcome to Gryffindor."  
  
"Thanks," Bethany whispered.  
  
"Well, it's good to see that you're on the right side now," James said. Lily gave him a look and he shrugged innocently.  
  
"Like I said before. I didn't choose to be in that house," she wrinkled her nose.  
  
"I take it you didn't like being in Slytherin?" Remus asked.  
  
Bethany shook her head, "I hated it. Bunch of rich prats. It was awful." They all nodded in agreement.  
  
"Well, Sirius," Lily began. "Are you going to be civil to her now?"  
  
"Yea, yea," Sirius muttered poking his food with his fork.  
  
"Good. After breakfast I can show you the common room if you like," Lily said. "There's room in my dorm if you'd like to stay with me." Bethany just nodded.  
  
Bethany looked at the Ravenclaw table trying to find Georgia. She spotted her and Georgia started making suggestive hand motions to imitate her and Sirius. She gave her threatening glances and whenever Lily or the boys would turn around to see what she was looking at Georgia would wave or whistle innocently. Bethany would just roll her eyes and they would continue their conversation like nothing happened. Other than that breakfast was very uneventful.  
  
Like Lily promised after breakfast she showed Bethany around the Gryffindor common room and the girls' dormitory where all of Bethany's stuff had been moved. Bethany quickly changed her robe to her new Gryffindor one and put on her gold and red tie. Bethany looked over her new schedule and was happy to find that she and Lily shared the same classes. After the tour was over and everything was in place Lily and Bethany headed down to transfiguration where the boys were waiting for them.  
  
"Now class take your seats and I will hand out the test. No cheating and keep your eyes on your own paper," the young McGonagall said as she handed out the tests. Everybody took out his or her quills and ink. "Begin, now." There was a scribbling of quill against parchment and everybody filled out the test the best they could.   
  
When time was up she collected the tests while everyone gathered their belongings and left. Lily along with the guys had waited for Bethany. She was surprised to say the least. The boys were talking about Quidditch and which brooms were the best when it hit Bethany.   
  
"Quidditch!" Bethany suddenly said as she hit her forehead.  
  
"Yes...I feel that way about it too," Lily said as they walked through the hallway.  
  
"No, you see, I was on the Slytherin team but seeing as I'm no in that room anymore..." Bethany sighed.  
  
"Well..." James began. "John Robinson did get injured at the last game and I've seen you play so...you can play for him at the game tomorrow if you like."  
  
"Really? You'd do that for me?" Bethany hugged him suddenly making him drop his books. "Thank you so much!" The boys snickered as James picked up his books. Lily just rolled her eyes at them.  
  
Their classes passed back quickly and before they knew it dinner had arrived. Bethany hadn't really seen Georgia all day except for glances at breakfast and lunch. Before dinner they finally got to talk. Lily and the boys headed to the Gryffindor table while Bethany said she'd catch up and headed to Ravenclaw.   
  
"So, Beth, how's lover boy?" Georgia asked.  
  
"Oh shut up. He hasn't even really talked to me yet," Bethany rolled her eyes.   
  
"Really? Well that sucks royally. He's probably trying to get used to calling you by your first name," Georgia laughed. After a few minutes of catching up Remus walked up to them.  
  
"Hi, sorry to intrude, I saved a seat for you Beth," Remus said shyly.  
  
"Thanks Remus," Bethany smiled. "I guess that's my cue to leave. See you after dinner." She waved goodbye and headed to the Gryffindor table as Georgia raised her eyebrows in surprise.  
  
Once Bethany got to the table she sat in the seat Remus saved for her which was in-between himself and Sirius. Bethany looked at Remus curiously and he just shrugged. The other guys nodded to acknowledge her presence but they were too busy shoveling food in their mouths to have a conversation.   
  
Lily rolled her eyes at them, "How's Georgia?"  
  
"Pretty good. We have herbology with her on Tuesday apparently." Bethany said.  
  
"Oh, Beth," James began. "We have Quidditch practice tomorrow morning bright and early."  
  
"How early?" Bethany asked.  
  
"4AM..the game starts at 9," he shrugged and continued eating. Bethany groaned.  
  
"Not a morning person?" Remus asked.   
  
She shook her head, "Not at all."  
  
"Neither is he," Remus pointed to Sirius who just shrugged and continued eating.  
  
Bethany finished eating a few minutes later and left the table to meet up with Georgia. "So, has he talked to you yet?" Georgia asked.  
  
"Nope. He's only shrugged and stuff," Bethany sighed. "I guess it's better not to bother him while he's eating." Georgia laughed. "Well, I guess I should go to bed. Have to wake up early for Quidditch practice at 4."  
  
"PM I hope," Georgia said.  
  
Bethany shook her head, "Nope, AM."  
  
"Jesus," they stopped in front of the Gryffindor porthole. "See you in herbology then and good luck."  
  
She nodded and said the password, "Night."   
  
She walked into the girl's dormitory and changed into her pjs. She then sat on her new bed. Everything was so different. Everything had changed and the scary part was she liked it. She didn't have any friends from her old house. She only had Georgia, and Severus but now...now she had friends. Real friends and she was happy for once. She smiled. She was going to have to thank Dumbledore.  
  
***  
  
Bethany groaned and glanced at the clock. The red neon lights said 12:15AM. She closed her eyes trying to fall back asleep with no luck. She pulled back the covers and swung her feet over the side. She glanced to her right. Lily was still sleeping. She sighed and grabbed her robe off the chair by her desk and headed towards the common room. She went to sit on the couch by the fireplace and was surprised to see Remus sitting there gazing into the fire. She sat down next to him.  
  
"Couldn't sleep either?" He asked.  
  
"Nope," she sighed. "It's weird to wake up and not know where you are."  
  
"Yea...I've had that happen to me before," he said sadly. She gave him a questioning glance but he waved her off. "So, how do you like Gryffindor so far?"  
  
"It's good. Better than before. It's kind of awkward though. I mean last night you all were making cracks at me and then today we're friends...that's pretty fucked up," Bethany explained.  
  
He nodded in agreement, "So, tell me about yourself. I know nothing about you."  
  
She smiled, "My name is Bethany Marie O'Keefe. Born December 11th in a small town in England. My dad is a wizard and my mum a muggle. My dad's a real great funny guy. Kind of corny though. I could always talk to him about my problems and we're so much alike."  
  
"What about your mother?" He asked.  
  
She frowned, "My mother is a different story...complete opposite. I never liked her much."  
  
She felt his hand on her shoulder, "If you don't want to talk about it it's ok."  
  
She shook her head, "No, it's ok. Really. Well, to make a long story short my mom's a bitch. She used to hit my dad and me...she's emotionally abusive and doesn't care about anybody but herself." She paused for a minute neither of them speaking. "Everybody always tells me how they get along with their mothers and I feel left out. Like I'm missing out on something. I always thought that I did something wrong you know? Like I wasn't good enough for her..." Tears streamed down her cheeks and she sniffled and pushed them away angrily. "I'm sorry, I usually don't cry."  
  
He hugged her, "It's ok. Everybody is allowed to cry every once in a while."  
  
She hugged him back closing her eyes and sniffling, "But it makes me feel weak and vulnerable."   
  
"Your not weak," he said. "Far from it." They both pulled away from each other and he wiped her tears away. "See, doesn't it feel better to talk to someone?" She nodded and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Things like this can only make you stronger. Whenever you see this kind of darkness there is an extraordinary opportunity for the light to burn brighter." He stroked her hair. Bethany fell asleep on Remus's shoulder. She felt like a weight had been lifted off her chest but most of all she had a new friend.  
  
A/N: "Whenever you see this kind of darkness there is an extraordinary opportunity for the light to burn brighter."-Bono from U2. Sorry but I love that quote and I love U2. Anyways click the little button and review. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still own nothing...please review.   
  
Remus and Bethany woke up the next morning to a chorus of 'aws' Bethany opened her eyes to see James and Lily standing over them and a tired Sirius behind them. Bethany looked to her right and realized that she and Remus had fallen asleep on the couch. They looked pretty close. She mumbled something and closed her eyes again trying to sleep.  
  
"Come on Beth, Quidditch in 30 chop chop," James said. Bethany groaned and shuffled to her room to change. She emerged with her new Gryffindor Quidditch uniform on and her dark brown hair in a ponytail.  
  
"So, Bethany, you and Remus looked pretty comfortable this morning," James smirked.  
  
Bethany rolled her eyes, "Honestly. We both couldn't sleep so we talked and finally fell asleep."  
  
"Well, let's head down to the field," James said. Bethany nodded in agreement and Sirius followed close behind.   
  
With their brooms in hand they made it down to the field. They all mounted their brooms and ascended into the air. Their first exercise was to pass the quaffle to all of the team members. To everyone's surprise Bethany was quite good. Their next exercise was to practice their roles. Bethany was a chaser.  
  
"Ok, James, when I say now release the snitch," Sirius said. James nodded. "Now!" The snitch was released and everybody started.  
  
Everyone started playing their roles. James was looking around for the snitch while Sirius and Bethany zoomed around passing the quaffle back and forth. After a good 10 minutes James was chasing after the snitch dodging bludgers as he went. Bethany and Sirius were scoring goal after goal. Sirius smiled. She wasn't as bad as he thought she would be. After an hour of this they all stopped to take a breather.   
  
"Ok," James said. "We're going to run, not walk, 2 miles. They all set aside their brooms and took off their Quidditch cloaks and extra clothing. Bethany stood there in black sweat pants and a tight blue shirt. For some reason Sirius couldn't keep his eyes off of her. He shook his head to get rid of the thoughts.  
  
"You did a good job," Sirius said to Bethany.  
  
"Thanks, you did too," she said.  
  
"You like Remus, I can tell," he whispered.   
  
Bethany tilted her head to the side and looked at him, "Jealous much?" And with that she ran with the rest of the team. Sirius groaned and ran after her.  
  
"Sirius, don't assume things. I don't date someone I hardly know," Bethany said.  
  
"You called me by my first name," He said smirking.  
  
She rolled her eyes; "I figured we were on friendly terms now. I could call you Black if you wanted me to."  
  
"No, no," he shook his head. "Sirius is fine."  
  
She smiled, "I thought so."  
  
After about a mile of running James told them they could walk for the next few minutes. Sirius looked at Bethany she was wiping the sweat off her face with the bottom of her shirt. 'Two can play this game' He took off his shirt and wrapped it around his neck.   
  
Bethany saw this out of the corner of her eye. Her eyes widened and Sirius smirked. It took all of Bethany's concentration to not stare at him. She closed her eyes and opened them trying to get rid of the thoughts. Loads of girls would have killed to be in the spot that she was. To her relief James told them to start running again so her mind went to the pain she was feeling in her leg muscles and not the shirtless Sirius who was to her right.  
  
After finishing their two-mile run everyone went back into the castle. They all entered the common room to see everyone awake and heading towards the great hall. Bethany went into the bathroom to take a cold shower but little did she know Sirius was doing the same.  
  
Sirius and James ran into the great hall and started chowing down. Bethany sat in the seat that Remus saved for her which was in-between himself and Sirius once again. She ate calmly as the boys' shoveled food into their mouths. Most of their breakfast was spent doing this and making fun of Remus and Bethany for falling asleep on the couch together. Somewhere in-between the hassling and eating Georgia joined them.  
  
"What's this I hear about you and Remus?" Georgia asked.  
  
Bethany sighed, "God how many time do I have to tell you people. We fell asleep on the couch talking. That's it. No more, no less."  
  
"Hmm and I was going to congratulate Remus," Georgia pondered out loud. The guys laughed and Remus turned pink.  
  
"Well, its time to head out to the field," James said stuffing one last sausage in his mouth. Sirius and Bethany nodded and followed him out the door.  
  
Within 20 minutes the stands were packed and the players were heading out to the field. They were playing against Slytherin. This was Bethany's chance to show them what they were missing even though Slytherin did play dirty and cheated. Everybody mounted their brooms and the whistle blew sending the snitch and bludgers flying upwards.   
  
James was busy looking out for the snitch while Sirius and Bethany zoomed down the field sending the quaffle into the middle hoop. 10 points for Gryffindor. The crowd applauded and Sirius grinned. Slytherin was obviously very upset over this. They glared at the back of Sirius's head. The quaffle was sent into play again as the players were flying around the arena trying to do their jobs. James spotted the snitch and dove for it with excellent speed.  
  
The keeper blocked the quaffle from going in Gryffindor's hoop and threw the ball to Bethany. She zoomed down the field at top speed dodging the bludgers on the way. She zigzagged left and right and threw the quaffle into the right hoop scoring a goal. James made a final swoop and captured the snitch. The crowd cheered. An overwhelming pain came over Bethany as a bludger hit her side. She cried out in pain and fell off of her broom landing in the sand 10 feet below.  
  
James and Sirius flew down to her side while Lily, Peter and Remus ran down from the stands. Bethany winced and groaned holding her side. Sirius saw Lucius Malfoy smirking on the side watching his friend in pain. Sirius's expression hardened and he ran up and started yelling and cussing Malfoy out. It took Peter and James to hold him back.  
  
Remus checked Bethany's side to blood seeping through her uniform. He pushed the uniform aside to see a hideous black and blue bruise forming that was in the shape of a bludger. Blood was seeping through the wound and Remus looked away. This looked bad. Professor McGonagall was yelling at Sirius and Lucius telling them to watch their language.  
  
"Mr. Lupin can you please carry Miss O'Keefe to the hospital wing right away?" McGonagall asked. He nodded and picked her up walking off towards the castle with a pissed off Sirius behind him.   
  
A few minutes later they reached the hospital wing and Madame Pomfrey instructed Remus to set her in one of the beds. Madame Pomfrey saw Sirius and Remus's sad faces and told them not to worry. She sifted through one of the cabinets and brought out a hideous black and brown looking potion that none of them would ever drink. Bethany was still wincing and crying out in pain.   
  
Her hair stuck to her sweat-covered forehead as Madame Pomfrey poured the mixture into a glass. "Don't you worry she'll be better in a jiffy. Bruised livers are easy to heal they just take time."  
  
"Bruised liver?" Remus asked as he exchanged a glance with his friends.  
  
Madame Pomfrey nodded, "That bludger went pretty deep. I can mend organs in a heartbeat. This is the wizarding world after all not some muggle hospital. Here deary drink this." She brought the glass to Bethany's lips and she grimaced as she drank the bad tasting potion. "She'll have to stay overnight but you're free to visit."  
  
"Will she be better by Monday?" Lily asked.   
  
"I'm not sure Miss Evans but she's a tough one," Madame Pomfrey shook her head sadly as she went to take care of another patient.   
  
They all looked at Bethany's sleeping form as she tossed and turned. They couldn't bear to see her like this. They may not have known her for that long but she was still their friend. The rest of the day was spent looking over Bethany. They would each take a different shift and keep her company even though she was sleeping.   
  
Madame Pomfrey walked around the wing making her rounds. She smiled when she saw Remus asleep next to Bethany with her hand in his. She took an extra blanket from one of the unoccupied beds and put it on him. She smiled knowingly as she left to get some sleep of her own.  
  
***  
  
Bethany slept until Sunday afternoon. She opened her eyes as the rays of sunlight cascaded through the window. She saw the whole gang there watching her. She yawned and slightly stretched still feeling a little sore from the game yesterday morning.  
  
"You're awake," Lily said smiling. "You've been asleep for almost 2 days. We were worried about you. How do you feel?"  
  
"I've felt better," she wrinkled her nose. "All I remember is getting hit and then all I saw was darkness."  
  
Madame Pomfrey walked by them smiling, "Your free to go Miss O'Keefe but do be careful around those bludgers." She nodded in agreement as her friends walked her back to the common room.  
  
"So," Bethany began. "Did I miss anything exciting?"  
  
"Nope, just James making an ass out of himself like usual," Sirius, said smirking. Bethany snickered.  
  
Before they knew it night time had approached and they all headed to their respectable rooms. Bethany went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Her skin looked pale. Her eyes were neither green nor blue and they had a yellowish tint by the pupil. Her hair was a dark brown and was cut an inch or so above her shoulders. Freckles dusted across her nose and cheeks. She had freckles and lots of them. To some people she would be called Goth. She liked darker colors. Of course every once in a while she'd wear paler colors. She had nothing against blue or white. Blue was her favorite color. Being Goth is more a state of mind instead of how you dress. Most of the time she just picked out random comfortable clothes when she didn't have to wear her school uniform. She always wore long sleeves though whether she was wearing her uniform or whatever she wanted she wore long sleeves as if she was hiding something. She sighed. She was.  
  
She exited the bathroom. Lily was asleep and Bethany knew she wouldn't be able to do the same. She walked down the stairs and into the common room. Remus was once again sitting there starring into the fire like she found him a few nights before.  
  
"Couldn't sleep again?" She asked.  
  
"Nope," he smiled back. "We should do this every night. It'll be our bonding time." She nodded in agreement and smiled.  
  
A/N: Thank you so much for the review. I hope to get more in the future. Thank you for reading and remember the reviews opinion counts tell me if you like it, hate it, or if there are some typos. Thanks for reading.  
  
R3ckl3ss: Yay my first reviewer! Thanks so much; hope you liked the next bit. I'll try to post more soon. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except for Bethany and Georgia.  
  
Mondays were usually slow and boring but today was different. They only had one class left. Transfiguration. Remus decided to head to class early with James, Lily, and Peter in tow. Sirius and Bethany trudged up the stairs to grab their books during the break they had in-between lunch and their last class. Bethany dragged her book bag and robe behind her as she descended the stairs and walked into the common room. Sirius was waiting for her by the fire.  
  
Sirius of course was.being Sirius. "Why do you always wear long sleeves?" He asked  
  
She raised an eyebrow, "Why does it matter?"  
  
He shrugged, "I'm sure you have beautiful arms." She rolled her eyes. "Come on just push your sleeves up..." He made a move to do so.  
  
"Sirius, no," she said sternly.  
  
But he didn't listen. She struggled to keep him back but in the end he was too strong for her. He lifted up her sleeve and was surprised to see what he saw. Scars were along her left arm. Some were scabbed over and some looked fresher than others. Some were small while others were deep and longer. Most of them were just lines but two were half circles.  
  
Bethany pulled her arm back and pushed her sleeve down. She then proceeded to put on her robe.  
  
"You're a cutter," he said.  
  
"Please don't tell anyone. Especially Remus," Bethany pleaded.  
  
"You haven't told him? I thought you two were close," Sirius said.  
  
"We are but what was I supposed to say? Oh by the way Remus I'm a cutter," she shook her head.  
  
"It's not healthy," he stated.  
  
"Sirius I can make my own decisions," she said.  
  
"Oh and this is a good one? What if you cut too deep? What if nobody's there to save you huh? Then what will you do?" Sirius's anger was growing.  
  
"I'm not going to cut too deep because I'm not stupid," Bethany said.  
  
"Oh and self mutilation isn't stupid?" He yelled.  
  
"Sirius please.keep it down," Bethany said.  
  
"You need to tell him or I will," Sirius said. "I think he wouldn't be as disappointed if you told him instead of his best friend."  
  
"I'll tell him," she whispered.  
  
"Good," and with that they grabbed their books and headed down the hall to class.  
  
Bethany seemed quieter then usual. She was sat there with no emotion on her face. Even Sirius was quiet, which was a first. There usually wasn't a time when Sirius was joking around or doing some sort of prank but today he just sat there staring at his desk.  
  
"That will be all for today class. Please write two scrolls about the vanishing spell we learned today. Remember to include what you must be thinking about while performing it. Due tomorrow." Professor McGonagall said. "Miss O'Keefe a word please." Bethany sighed as she put her books in her bag and headed up towards the front of the room.  
  
"Roll up your sleeves," she asked simply. Bethany gave her a look of confusion. "Just do it." Bethany rolled up her robe sleeves. "The other ones too." Bethany paused but did as she was told. "Ah, just as I thought." McGonagall said as she looked over the cuts.  
  
"How did you know?" Bethany said.  
  
"Although I know you're a bright person I don't think what you do is such a good idea," she frowned. "You should have come to Dumbledore or myself immediately, but now to answer your question. I could see you.doing that with your quill during class. You showed all of the symptoms. Depressiveness, you keep to yourself, and for the fact that I have never seen you wear short sleeves."  
  
"Sirius." Bethany whispered.  
  
"Mr. Black didn't tell me," Bethany glanced up. "Mr. Lupin did."  
  
***  
  
Bethany stormed into the common room and threw her books on the ground. She found Georgia sitting on the couch.  
  
"Sorry Georgia didn't see you there," Bethany sighed and ran a hand through her hair.  
  
"Yea you haven't been noticing me a lot lately," Georgia said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Bethany asked.  
  
"Well you've been spending your time mostly with the Marauders and ignoring me," Georgia said simply.  
  
"You know that's not true. I was in the hospital wing for a while," Bethany said.  
  
"Well you could have come to me when you were out," Georgia replied.  
  
"Well why didn't you come and see me? I thought you were my friend!" Bethany said. Her anger was rising.  
  
"Well I thought you were my friend too but you seem to be infatuated with Black," Georgia started. "You actually think he'd like you? He fucks anything that walks Bethany. He'd only be with you because he was bored and needed a new play thing. He's kind of fucked up himself you know? A pure blood in Gryffindor."  
  
"Well you're a pureblood and you're in Ravenclaw," Bethany spat back.  
  
"Yes but that's not as bad as Gryffindor. It's not the complete opposite of Slytherin," Georgia said. "But you wouldn't know about that would you? You're just a filthy mud blood. A tag along. Nobody would notice if you were gone. You've been hanging around the wrong people or at least that's what Lucius told me."  
  
"I think you've been hanging around the wrong people," Bethany stressed you've. "I can't believe you actually listened to that prat!"  
  
"No maybe I've been hanging around the right people and you haven't. Come back to me when you know who's right and who's wrong. Or maybe you're hanging around with the right people. Once a mud blood always a mud blood," Georgia pushed by Bethany harshly and walked out of the portrait hole.  
  
Bethany's bottom lip quivered. Her best friend hated her. Her two new friends found out she was a cutter and there was nobody there to comfort her. The Marauders had mysteriously vanished for the night. A wolf howled at the moon as tears cascaded down Bethany's cheeks. There was only one person she could talk to. She wiped her eyes with her sleeve and walked towards the library.  
  
***  
  
Bethany walked into the back of the library and plopped down next to the black haired boy who briefly looked up from the potions book he was looking over.  
  
"Severus," Bethany began.  
  
"Bethany what's wrong. You've been crying. It wasn't Black was it? I swear I'll kill him," he slammed the book shut.  
  
"No actually it was Georgia," Bethany whispered.  
  
"Georgia?" he questioned.  
  
"Apparently she's been hanging around Malfoy and now she suddenly hates me and she called me a mud blood," Bethany stared at the table.  
  
"Your joking right? Don't tell me she likes Black too." Severus wrinkled his nose.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Bethany asked suddenly looking up at him.  
  
"Oh come on it's obvious you like him Bethany," he rolled his eyes. "I personally think it's just an infatuation. I don't know what you see in him he's quite the."  
  
"Playboy, ladies man, man whore?" Bethany offered.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't say man whore but.yes. I don't think it's safe for you to like someone like that," he said.  
  
"But I don't like him," Bethany said stubbornly.  
  
Severus sighed, "Lupin's not any better. You know about his.condition. I witnessed it first hand."  
  
"I know you did Sev but still he's a really nice guy and really smart too," Bethany pointed out.  
  
"I know he is but still when the moon comes around he's not in his right mind," he paused. "I know you guys are really close.does he know that you, well, know about his secret?"  
  
Bethany shook her head, "No, but he does know my secret so I guess we're even, but I'm not going to push him if he wants to tell me then fine." She sighed. "Tonight's a full moon and I'm worried about him."  
  
"You really care about him don't you?" Severus asked.  
  
She nodded and thought for a second, "Can you help me with something?"  
  
He looked at her skeptically, "It depends what it is."  
  
"Help me become an animagus," Bethany said.  
  
"Your joking right?" his eyes widened.  
  
"No I'm not. Please help me," Bethany pleaded.  
  
He sighed, "Fine. You do know it's illegal right? To be unregistered."  
  
"I don't care. I want to help him," Bethany said.  
  
"Come here an hour after dinner every night and we'll work on it ok? I don't know how long it'll take could be months or years but I know you and once your set your mind to something you'll do it," he smiled slightly.  
  
"Thank you so much," she hugged him and his eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"No problem." she thanked him again and left the library. He sighed. "What have I gotten myself into?"  
  
A/N: Eowyn of Ithilien: Yes this is a Sirius fanfic, but more on that subject will come later. I kinda like the idea of R/B also but we'll see I haven't quite planned that far ahead yet. Things WILL even out though. You see why it's a Sirius fic later and I agree he does get all the girls so I'm sending a lil Remus's way. More detail coming your way also.  
  
Diosa Alexia: Thanks for reviewing I'm so glad that you like it! Believe me it'll get even more interesting. I have.things planned ::insert evil laugh here::  
  
Anyways, hoped everyone enjoyed it. Thanks to the reviewers and REVIEW!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: You think I would own something by now but alas I don't...  
  
Bethany went to bed that night worried. Mostly for Remus but also because she was afraid she would fail him.  
  
She woke up groggy and tired like usual. Most of her actions were mechanical but to be honest she didn't want to go to Divination or History of Magic. She plopped down next to James and buttered a roll while shoving another it into her mouth. She wasn't in a hurry she was just feeling tired and sloppy.  
  
"Is Remus ok?" She asked.  
  
James side glanced at Sirius and he shrugged, "Yea he's fine why?"  
  
"He wasn't in the common room last night. We usual have a bonding time before we go to bed and since you guys are close I figured he would have told you. That and he's not a breakfast," Bethany said. "Do you think he'd want to see me?"  
  
"I'm sure he'd want to see you," James said as he piled food on to his plate.  
  
"Thanks James!" She kissed his cheek and ran off to what they expected to be the hospital wing.  
  
"Do you think she knows?" James asked.  
  
"I doubt it. Remus would have told us if he told her...right?" Sirius half said half questioned. They both looked at each other. Both of their eyes widened and they ran after her.  
  
"But Madame Pomfrey I just want to visit!" Bethany protested.  
  
"I don't think he should have any visitors," Madame Pomfrey replied.  
  
"He's my best friend and I want to make sure he's ok," Bethany said trying to glance around the nurse that was blocking the way.  
  
"Well let me just ask Mr. Lupin," Madame Pomfrey disappeared behind the door and whispering was heard. She appeared at the door a moment later. "Mr. Lupin would like to see you now." Bethany nodded and walked past her to Remus's bed.  
  
Remus lay in the hospital bed with a large bandage on his forehead and a few on his arms. He looked terrible. Pale and really sickly and thinner than usual. He gave a weak smile.  
  
"Hey, I can explain," Remus began.  
  
She held her hand up to silence him, "You don't need to make excuses your ok and that's all that matters. When you want to talk about it I'll be ready. I think what's more important is what you overheard yesterday." She frowned.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" He looked at the white starched sheets as if they were suddenly amusing.  
  
"I was going to tell you," she said. She looked at him but he didn't look back. She sighed and sat on his bed. "Remus we all have our secrets right? You of all of us should know that." She bit her tongue. 'Fuck.'  
  
He looked up suddenly, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Nothing," she said quickly. A little too quickly for Remus's liking. "Everyone has a secret you know? Mine is...well you already know."  
  
"I have a secret too..." Remus began. But before he could finish his statement Sirius and James came running in with an angry Madame Pomfrey behind them.  
  
"You know!" James puffed.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Remus asked looking between the two.  
  
"You mean you didn't tell her?" Sirius exclaimed.  
  
Remus gave them a warning look, "You'll have to excuse them. Too much butterbeer."  
  
Bethany sighed; "I don't know what you two are playing at but Remus and I were trying to have a serious talk so if you don't mind..." she stood up and started shooing them out the door.   
  
"Look if you can say something to Remus you can say it to us," James said.  
  
"No James I think it's important. Maybe we should leave," Sirius gave Bethany a knowing nod.  
  
"What? Padfoot your joking right?" James asked.  
  
"No Prongs I'm not. We'll come back and visit later. If she wanted to tell us she'd tell us," Sirius draped his arm over James's shoulder and they walked out the hospital wing door.  
  
Remus sighed, "Bethany I want to help you."  
  
"How are you going to do that?" Bethany resumed her spot on Remus's bed.  
  
"Come to me when these feelings come to you. I don't care if it's at two in the morning come to me straight away and if I'm...not available then talk to Sirius or James. We'll all help you out," Remus said.  
  
"You would do that for me?" She looked into his amber eyes.  
  
He smiled, "Of course I would. You're my best friend." Bethany smiled back. She would be helping him too. Now if only she could learn the spell.  
  
***  
  
History of Magic had been utterly boring and Divination was just plain annoying. The old bug had predicted yet another death. Much to her excitement it was dinnertime. Time seemed to pass by slowly as she sat at the great hall. An hour after dinner. She couldn't wait. She happily drank her pumpkin juice as the conversation at the table continued.  
  
Dinner seemed long and boring to her. They all trudged up the stairs to do homework. That had to get her mind off of everything. She rushed through her homework and shoved it back into her school bag. She set her school robe on her chair and walked down the stairs and into the common room. Everyone was sitting around the fireplace playing wizards chess or talking. Bethany started to walk past the Marauders and to the portrait.  
  
"Where are you going?" James asked as he moved a piece. Remus was apparently kicking his ass.  
  
"To the library. You know research and stuff. Don't know how long I'll be," Bethany replied.  
  
"Right, well, have fun," James said.  
  
Remus moved a piece and smirked, "Check mate."  
  
Bethany practically ran down the hallway. "Miss O'Keefe slow down!" Professor McGonagall shouted.  
  
"Sorry professor!" She yelled back over her shoulder. She skidded to a halt and walked into the library trying to look calm and collected. She walked to the back of the library and to Severus's usual table.  
  
He smirked, "I saw you running in the hallway. Excited much?"  
  
Bethany laughed nervously, "Well you know thought I was running late..."  
  
"Right, well, I got all the books I could mind on the subject. I guess we should probably sift through them and find which is what we're looking for," He sat in one of the seats and picked a book off of the top and began skimming through it. Bethany followed pursuit.  
  
A few hours and loads of books later Bethany became irritated, "Well so far we found out what it means and who is registered. This is useless."  
  
"Well I'm sorry but maybe you should ask Black or Potter to help you. They would know more about this than I would," Severus hinted.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Bethany looked up from her book.  
  
"Nothing. I'm just saying that there's not much else I can do. There's no potion that can help you. You need to find the spell," he said as he opened another book. Bethany sighed as she picked up the last book and started to flip through it.  
  
"Hello, hello I think I found what we're looking for," Bethany said. "It gives the rather long and difficult steps you have to complete."  
  
Severus sighed and looked at the clock, "Bethany it's almost midnight just check the book out and we'll try to figure it out tomorrow."  
  
"Midnight? Crap!" She jumped up from her chair and started running out the door. "Thanks again Sev see you tomorrow!" She said over her shoulder.  
  
He sighed, "Women."  
  
Bethany looked around the corner and ran down the final stretch and skidding around a corner where she tripped over her own feet and fell onto the plush carpet in front of the Fat Lady.  
  
"Oh my. Deary are you alright?" The portrait asked. The portrait door opened. She jumped up suddenly and dusted herself off. A very amused Remus stood there snickering.  
  
"Are you ok?" He asked trying to hold back his laughter.  
  
"Fine thank you," she glared at him.  
  
"I was worried about you. Thought I missed you or something," Remus said and she walked through the portrait and into the common room.  
  
"I wouldn't miss it for the world," she said smiling. She plopped down onto the comfy couch and Remus sat next to her.  
  
"What took you so long?" Remus asked.   
  
"Couldn't find the book I was looking for," Bethany said simply. Well it was the truth!  
  
"Ah I see. Have any luck?" He tilted his head in amusement.  
  
"Actually yes," She replied. "So whats the topic for tonight?"  
  
He smiled, "Anything and everything."   
  
"Well tell me about yourself. I don't know much," she tried to sit Indian style on the couch but failed miserably.  
  
Remus smiled at her attempt, "I was born in a small town in France where I lived with my father and mother. My mother died when I was very young I only remember a little bit of her. She used to sing to me at night. She had the prettiest voice I always hoped mine sounded like hers." He stared at his lap.  
  
"What did she sing to you?" Bethany asked.  
  
"French songs," Remus replied.  
  
Bethany smiled, "I didn't know you knew French. I should have figured it out from your last name."  
  
"You know French?" He asked. Bethany nodded. "We'll have so much fun confusing the others."  
  
"Do you think you could sing for me sometime?" Bethany asked.  
  
He looked up, "I don't know if I remember the song. Only bits and pieces."  
  
"I don't know many songs in French," Bethany said.   
  
"Neither do I," Remus mused. "I still talk to my father in French. Sometimes I'll start talking and not realize it's not English. It confuses the hell out of Sirius and James. Although I think Sirius knows some. James always asks him to translate. I remember when I just came here. Whenever someone would tap me on the shoulder I would said oui automatically. I got used to English though. I only really use it now to speak to my father."  
  
"Hmm, I think mine's a little rusty but we'll give it a try tomorrow," Bethany said. "My dad would always talk to me about groups like The Beatles. It would amaze me how much he knew. We always got into the best conversations mostly about music or muggle history. My dad was fascinated by it."  
  
"I like muggle history too much more exciting," Remus yawned and placed his head on Bethany's shoulder. "I hope you don't mind." He said sheepishly. "I'm a little tired."  
  
"It's ok...you look a little worn," Bethany whispered. Remus nodded against her shoulder and snuggled deeper into her for warmth and comfort. She petted him and ran her finger through his hair.   
  
"Beth can you sing to me?" Remus half mumbled. "It helps me fall asleep."  
  
Bethany smiled and stroked his hair as she sang one of the only French songs she knew.  
  
La lune trop bleme pose un diademe sur tes cheveux roux   
  
La lune trop rousse de gloire eclabousse ton jupon plein d'trous   
  
La lune trop pale caresse l'opale de tes yeux blases   
  
Princesse de la rue soit la bienvenue dans mon coeur brise   
  
The stairways up to la butte   
  
Can make the wreched sigh   
  
While windmill wings of the moulin   
  
shelter you and I  
  
Petite mandigotte je sens ta menotte qui cherche ma main   
  
Je sens ta poitrine et ta taille fine   
  
J'oublie mon chagrin   
  
Je sens sur tes levres une odeur de fievre de gosse mal nourri   
  
Et sous ta caresse je sens une ivresse qui m'aneantit   
  
The stairways up to la butte   
  
Can make the wreched sigh   
  
While windmill wings of the moulin   
  
shelter you and I   
  
Et voila qu'elle trotte la lune qui flotte, la princesse aussi   
  
La da da da da da da da da da   
  
Mes reves epanouis   
  
Les escaliers de la butte sont durs aux misereux   
  
Les ailes du moulin protegent les amoureux   
  
He fell asleep and she smiled as she picked up a blanket that was sitting on the couch's arm. She draped it over both of them and kissed his forehead. She then fell into a deep sleep completely content and happy for the first time in many years.  
  
A/N: translation to song:   
  
The moon, all too fair, in your russet-red hair sets a sparkling crown. The moon, all too red with glory, is spread on your poor, tattered gown. The moon, all too white, caresses the light in your world-weary eyes. Princess of the street, do allow me to greet you, my broken heart cries. The steps of Montmartre, all uphill, are hardest on the poor. The sails of the mill, like wings, shelter all paramours. I feel, beggar-girl, your fetters, they curl as they seek out my wrists. I feel your young breasts, your thin little waist. I lose my regrets. I taste on your mouth the feverish breath of a half-starving waif. And with your caress I sense drunkenness erasing my life. The steps of Montmartre, all uphill, are hardest on the poor. The sails of the mill, like wings, shelter all paramours. And see how she skips, the moon how she drifts,   
  
The princess in tow. Da da da da da da da da da da. My reveries grow. The steps of Montmartre, all uphill, are hardest on the poor. The sails of the mill, like wings, shelter.  
  
The song belongs to Moulin Rouge. Please review.  
  
A/N: Sorry I was on vacation on the East Coast. Well, school starts Wed. Ick. Wish me luck.  
  
Marauder-luver-forever: thanks so much! I worked really hard on my character to make her seem real. I'll check out your fic don't worry.  
  
Icyblue91: I'm really flattered. Wow...never gotten such a great compliment before.  
  
Diosa Alexia: Yes the plot always thickens. Hope you enjoyed the update. Sorry it took so long!  
  
Eowyn of Ithilien: I was debated whether or not to slap Sirius, but I obviously didn't. I'm glad you like Snape in the story. I decided to kinda tell it from both POV. It's good to see you noticed some hints aka long sleeves. Hope you enjoyed this update.  
  
Thanks SO much everyone! REVIEW!!! 


End file.
